


you can sleep easy now

by littlerobbo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, although this could be read as a paladins on a day off, autistic character is written by an autistic author, flashback to a previous meltdown, you choose if they're together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: keith takes naps in lance's bed and hunk and pidge find out but no one is really that surprised





	you can sleep easy now

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- it's not super bad but we get a flashback kinda thing to when keith has a little meltdown and it could be upsetting. i might be over-reacting but better to err on the side of caution, y'know?
> 
> \--  
> idk man i'm just so soft for lance taking care of his boyfriend lol
> 
> keith is having a bad autism day but he's okay, gang

As the three of them walked back to Lance's room, Lance had a thought that maybe he should warn the others about Keith's habit of sneaking into his room during the day to sleep but he disregarded the thought as he knew Hunk and Pidge were pretty chill so, he didn't.

They walked in talking animatedly and stopped abruptly upon seeing Keith buried in Lance's bed surrounded by all of Lance's pillows and huge goose-feather duvet, snoring softly. Although the only visible part of Keith was his long black hair it was easily identifiable to them.

"Uhh, excuse me!?" Hunk shout-whispered. He stood frozen in the doorway as if one more step would set off a booby trap.

"Why is he in your bed?" Pidge added, more calmly but still just as baffled, thier eyes shifting quickly from Lance to Keith's head poked out from the blanket.

"He said he sleeps better in my bed so I gave him a key, now he comes in sometimes and takes naps." Lance spoke softly while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"How long has this been going on?" Hunk seemingly calmed down now and was walking around Lance's room as if he was walking on ice.

"A few months, I guess. You don't have to be quiet, by the way, he sleeps like the dead."

"Months!" Hunk exclaimed then hurriedly covered his mouth looking at Keith's head worriedly. Lance chuckled at his nervous friend and shrugged gently.

"Yeah, months. I don't know, man, I think it's just because my mattress is better." As Lance spoke he pushed Keith's feet up the bed and made a little space at the bottom to perch on. He didn't know if Keith would be okay with him telling the others that Keith had confided in him before that his matress was too scratchy and rough for him to sleep on and often slept on the floor instead, so he tried to keep his reasoning vague.

"Yeah, I'm sure the mattress is the only reason." Pidge muttered sarcastically.

Lance had no idea how to tell the others about the time he found Keith in his room on his dorm room floor, crying gently and swaying side to side like a metronome and how when he ran towards him to ask what was wrong Keith curled in on himself like a scared child and hummed angrily almost to the point of sounding like he was growling. It took about an hour for Keith to calm down enough to tell Lance how he hated his bed and hasn't been sleeping properly and it took about 0.4 seconds for Lance to tell Keith that he can sleep in his bed from now on.

Hunk took a seat in Lance's spinny chair and Pidge sat themself on his desk and they sat in strained silence looking at Keith's mop of hair as if waiting for him to wake up and start angsting. Lance was trying not to laugh at his friends for being so cautious around the other boy but couldn't help let out a guffaw and the whole situation, Hunk chuckled along nervously and Pidge seemed to relax their shoulder and huff a little laugh too.

Keith shifted and the two suddenly went quiet, he groaned from under the blanket and sat up sleepily. His hair was everywhere and he'd left a puddle of drool on Lance's pillow but nevertheless Lance looked at him softly and offered a thumbs up in question, Keith responded with his own then turned to the other two in the room and have a feeble wave.

Keith moved around slowly and clumsily until his head was placed on Lance's lap and he snuggled back into the duvet. Lance passed Keith his phone and then looked back to his other two friends. The exchange made Hunk's eyes widen and Pidge smile almost fondly. Keith simply lay there, unaware as ever, and started scrolling on his phone idly.

"So, we were talking about dungeons and dragons?" Lance offered to the room, in the hopes of the weird atmosphere dissapating as soon as possible.

"I still think you'd make a cool elf, Lance" Pidge responded, psychic as always, knowing what Lance was trying to do. They winked subtly at Lance and he mouthed a 'thank you' back.

"You would! I'd totally be orc monk" Hunk stated proudly, he continued to say "I could absolutely imagine Pidge waving an axe around in battle!"

His friends chatted excitedly once again and Lance sat there in content silence watching the nerds bicker and giggle together. He looked down at Keith and smiled gently as the other boy looked back at him over the top of his phone and smiled lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> keith is autistic and you can't convince me otherwise
> 
> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
